


Favorite Color

by MeganMoonlight



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Colors, Established Relationship, M/M, Nudity, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Winn finds out what is Mon-El's favorite color.





	Favorite Color

Winn snagged a dark grey shirt and a blue tie from the chair standing near, and as he was tying the tie around his neck, he noticed Mon-El watching him from where he was still lying on the bed, smiling brightly.

“What? Is the shirt dirty or something?” Winn looked down, inspecting the sleeves carefully. “Don’t tell me I ruined two shirts in a span of an hour.”

“No, don’t worry. You’re fine,” Mon-El sat up slowly and stretched his arms above his head. “I just remembered Kara asking me what my favorite color is.”

“O… kay. Cool. And what did you say?” Winn turned to the mirror as he got back to getting ready. When his boyfriend didn’t answer right away Winn wanted to look at him, but then he felt two strong arms around his waist and a firm, naked body pressed against his back. 

“Blue,” Mon-El answered, kissing the back of Winn’s neck gently. “Like your ties and shirts. I like them a lot.” 

Winn decided to buy two more shirts and another blue tie after that.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Flash/Arrow/LoT verse, any m/m, favorite color"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/781693.html?thread=101349757#t101349757)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
